Of Nights and Fireworks
by shilhouette68
Summary: Hinata spends a wonderful event with someone unsuspected. SasuHina.


**Title:** Of Nights and Fireworks  
**Pairing:** SasuHina  
**Summary:** Hinata spends a wonderful event with someone unsuspected.

(For urei :underscore: sachi over at naruto :underscore: flashfic.)

I recommend you to listen to Makino Yui's_ Amrita_, from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, while reading.

* * *

The streets were crowded with carts and booths, as well as hundreds of people. Bright lanterns hung all around the place––some were suspended on posts and some were on strings. Streetlights were turned on and some booth-owners had a small light bulb that lit up their stand. Little children, who wore summer yukatas, ran around the place with multicolored pinwheels. On this night, when all the people were having fun––couples held each other's hand, young boys and girls played games in booths––when the wind was warm and gentle, when at twelve midnight fireworks would've shone against the black canvas above, when the sky was clear of the moon and stars… 

Hinata was all alone.

She wore a light blue yukata with a fairly dark purple obi wrapped around her waist. Wisteria flowers were imprinted on her summer clothing and her hair was fixed into a high ponytail; bangs shadowed her forehead and dangles of short hair fell just by her ears. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. She held a small folded up fan in her hands. She walked around stalls and people––young boys occasionally bumped her as they shoved pass their way through––she hadn't seen Naruto anywhere.

Truth be told, she hadn't come here alone; Kiba and Akamaru were with her. The three of them stopped by random places and met someone they knew every now and then. They bought fluffy-pink cotton candy, and just simply went along with time. They were supposed to see the fireworks together. Hinata then had lost sight of Kiba after a plushy-palooza; a huge number of people pushed them in opposite directions until they got further and further away from each other.

She came out of the place plushy-less.

-----

She kept on walking. Her feet started to get tired and her mind was set on trying to find either Naruto or Kiba––whoever came first. It didn't matter (or did it?) The sandal she wore on her right foot had started to scrape the skin it kept on hitting; she felt the need to sit down. Unfortunately though, all the seats she had come across were occupied. She sighed and noticed that her dawdling had led her in front of Ichiraku Ramen. She peered into the shop––found several people dining in––and found no sign of the restaurant's number one customer.

Disappointed, she went to the dango store.

It was packed with people (families, nonetheless.)

Lucky for her, one customer had just left, leaving a table up for grabs. She sat at the empty table, stooped down and gently rubbed the part of her foot that had red sandal marks. The skin felt strangely thin and it stung oh-so faintly. A few moments later, she seemed to have forgotten about everything that existed around her. As if in a daze, her eyes were fixed on the sore marks but she wasn't focused on them. She had left the world and had migrated to her thoughts. Her fingers, now just trailing the marks, moved slowly.

_I guess I should stop looking for Naruto-kun. He must be out with his team, or with Sakura-san…_

… –_it'd be difficult for me to find him. Moreover…_

… –a…

_Also, Kiba-kun must be looking for me. I might as well try to find him and–_

… Hi… a…

_I'll just have to–_

… Hinata…

_Maybe next summer I'll–_

A hand, then, pressed on her shoulder and it nudged her off of the cliff of her inner world. She jumped a little (it was hardly noticeable) and her heart thumped a little rapidly now. She took a moment to recompose herself then she slowly looked up at the owner of the hand.

By the size of the hand, it was a male.

By the kind of yukata the person was wearing, it was a male.

By the way he leaned his other hand on his knee for support, it was a male.

When she met his eyes…

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. None other.

His face held that nonchalant expression and his eyes were unwavering orbs of unfeeling solitude. It bored through her lavender eyes to the back of her head. His close proximity made her feel his aura––his body heat; it felt warm and dreamlike that she wanted to believe that he really wasn't there, despite of the soft weight on her shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow curiously and it made her tense up. She was feeling small and inferior for some reason.

"Hinata." His voice came out so smoothly and remote that he sounded meek.

_Meek? Uchiha Sasuke? You've got the wrong word._

"Ye-yes?"

"May I sit beside you?"

"Wha-what?" The question came a bit of a shock to her. _Wrong words, Hinata!_

"It'd be just a moment."

"I-I meant yes… y-yes."

Her shoulder felt light again (Sasuke placed a bit of pressure there) and he moved to sit beside her. A couple of inches away. She looked at him quite incredulously. _Sasuke-san isn't the type to ask permissions. Or was I wrong?_

He removed his slippers and stooped down. Hinata saw red marks similar to hers, only redder, marring the flesh of his foot. He rubbed them quite hard, trying to ease the pain.

_Maybe… maybe he knows where Kiba-kun is._

"Um… Sasuke-san?"

"Ah."

She paused. Her voice sounded strangled, forced, and quiet. She hadn't spoken with this person before, and upon remembering that he wasn't the friendly or the easy-to-talk-to type made her nervous. She believed that he wasn't the kind who wanted to have small talk, or answer questions.

"Um… ha-have you–"

Sasuke suddenly turned his head to her, making her eyes slightly widen. She expected an annoyed look distorting his face. Or maybe an impatient expression. But she got none of those. His face was as blank as tonight's clear sky. He still had those piercing eyes, though.

"Hav-have you seen Kiba-kun?"

"Kiba, huh?" he continued to rub the sore lines, "No. Not really."

"Oh…"

Hinata felt a strange feeling inside her. Relief. The guy wasn't bad, at least not yet, she thought. Sasuke slipped his foot in his slipper and let out a breath of air. He sat up and glanced over his shoulder for a good two seconds then stood up.

"Whe-where are you going?"

"Eat." And after much consideration, "What about you? You hungry?"

"E-Eh? I-I'm–"

"If you are, it's my treat."

She hadn't really known the guy, _is this attitude… normal?_ Hinata didn't really know what to answer. A _yes_? A _no_? An _it's okay, don't worry about me_? For a second, she couldn't find her voice.

Then he looked at her. Yet again, there was neither a scowl nor any expression painted on the young man's face. Unconsciously, Hinata said:

"Okay."

-----

A cup of tea––mixed with milk––and a plate with three sticks of Botchan dango was in front of her. It was the cheapest order in the restaurant; she didn't want Sasuke to have spent much. In front of Sasuke was a cup of green tea, moon dumplings, shoyu, and a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." She said and they began eating.

Chatter filled the air, but not loud enough to drown the music. Melodic piano notes played through the radio, accompanied by a violin. Sasuke couldn't care less about anything around him, though. There was no communication between them, only dry air and the unusual atmosphere. The scent of dumplings lofted all around and the smell of hot tea blended in and out. They ate peacefully.

"Maybe we could search for Kiba after this?" He asked, but it sounded more like a firm decision.

"Are-are you sure, Sasuke-san?"

He shrugged weakly. "I don't know. I did say _maybe_." He took another bite off his dumpling, not bothering to look up at her.

She smiled.

"Okay."

-----

"Watch the fireworks?"

"Well, if we find Kiba-kun in time."

"We better hurry then. It's almost midnight."

They walked side by side, looking in opposite directions; Hinata hoped to get a glimpse of a white dog or anything Kiba-related. The park. Booths. Stores. Restaurants. Not anywhere.

Then it was: Booths. Restaurants. Park. They've been here before. She stopped and looked at the clock tower in the middle of the park. It read 11:52. _Oh well._ Sasuke kept walking and was a few feet away from her now. Hinata didn't know if he hadn't notice that she wasn't with him anymore, or if he simply didn't care.

She supposed it was the latter…

But she wanted to believe that it was the former.

"Um… Sasuke-san?" She ran to his side.

"Hm?" He slowed down a bit, and looked at her.

"Well, we should stop looking now. I mean," she continued, not stuttering any of her words, "it's eight minutes to midnight. We wouldn't make it."

"Ah. I guess." His attention was averted to the dark sky, his face not that heavy with the unfeeling expression anymore. His eyes were now normal, and not as piercing as they were before they ate. It was somewhat light and filled with the tiniest emotion he could've mustered as possible. (Or maybe it was just her.) "Let's go back then."

She nodded with a quiet _un_ and walked by his side once again.

-----

The warm wind was dying. The streets have suddenly lacked people and children. Same went for the restaurants, stalls, and the park; actually, _everywhere_ was almost empty. Hinata and Sasuke talked all the while they walked. It felt nice talking with someone different for a change, she thought, someone who was usually cold and was fond of ignoring people. She had never stuttered her words or paused. An everyday conversation, if one was to compare.

As if they've been best friends since _ever_ began.

Ever since time began.

_I guess… I heard wrong from people. And… I misjudged him._

They jumped from subject to subject until the conversation eventually just dried out. They were crossing a bridge over a small river when Hinata noticed a sudden jerk of a red and purple glow a few meters away––across the sky.

Boom! Crackle, crackle, crackle… cra… crack…

Boom! Boom! Crac–Boom! Crackle…

She stood there, entranced for a moment. She knew fireworks were wonderful. She knew that when it exploded, you'd have to catch it right away to be able to see its true magnificent beauty––the stage when it was born; the stage when it was fresh. She felt a strange longing; that strange longing that popped out every Fireworks Festival:

She wanted to watch this show with the hyperactive blond she'd been admiring.

An unwanted frown found its place on her lips then it was gone, as if it wasn't even there. She then remembered Sasuke. As indifferent as he may be, he must see this. It was too good of a chance to miss out. In her opinion, anyway.

"Sasuk–"

He was staring at the sky, his face illuminated by blue, purple and green lights. For a second there…

_Was that a smile?_

His expression was unreadable. His eyes were full of emotion, yet so blank at the same time. And here she thought he had a smile plastered on his face. It must've been the colored lights that oddly bounced off his face.

He felt eyes on him and he turned his head towards the ever-shy kunoichi beside him. Her face was alight with mild fascination and wonder. Innocent ignorance, he thought.

He didn't think it was a bad thing…

… for her, that is.

"Hinata."

She slammed back down to reality, "yes?" (She usually would've stuttered.)

"You should watch the fireworks. Not me."

His tone was flat and direct.

A slight blush crept up her cheeks, but Sasuke shrugged it off as the colorful lights washing over her. She quickly turned her attention toward the distant display of summer––some dying and some just beginning to combust––feeling warm and embarrassed at the same time. She knew she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for sometime.

"I-I'm sorry."

Sasuke never replied.

-----

The two people from prestigious clans walked the familiar road that lead to the Hyuuga heiress' home. It was, what? 3:00 AM? Probably later. Or later than later. There was no sound other than their footwear thumping the ground and the crickets' eerie rhythm. The warm wind came back again but it was never taken into account.

Finally, they were in front of the Hyuuga household.

Hinata turned to him, with a smile on her face, and bowed.

"Thank you for the evening, Sasuke-san."

"Yeah. Sure…" The young Uchiha said tiredly, not liking the odd situation. Hinata raised her head and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait." She stopped and met his gaze.

"Yes?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment then just gave in. He held out his hand and opened it. A small, palm-sized, white doll cat with a golden bell sat there. It had sleeping eyes and a short tail under its round body. It had a circular bead on its head with a looped string sticking out. It had small ears with a light-pink triangle in the middle of each one. It was round, soft-looking, cute…

… and _just_. (Yeah, she didn't know what she meant by that either.)

As she looked at it, Hinata felt warm inside.

"Sasuke-san?"

"I won it in some game. I didn't want to keep it so, you have it."

She didn't say anything that regarded his _game winning_. She also didn't mind that he was dumping something that he considered _garbage_. Hinata was partial towards giveaways and she wasn't used to presents, but she took the cute little thing anyway. Nothing mattered.

"Thank you."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

-----

That night, she hung the doll on the nail on her door. Now, whenever she decided to step out, she'd be greeted by the white doll and be reminded of tonight. She felt, yet again, all-warm inside.

As she fell asleep that night, her thoughts never crossed anyone.

Not even the loud blond boy.

And as she fell asleep that night…

Sasuke was walking towards his house…

… with no sign of a smile carved in his face.

Well, nobody could see it.

At the least.

-----

_Good night._


End file.
